What Makes Us Human
by Eternallysleeps
Summary: Point of view of a girl thrown into the world of Supernatural.First chapter is bit of a introduction to the character I added. It's not Slash, added a new female character any girl can place her self in as. Takes place after the Season 6 Finale. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Falling

I sat with my legs curl up in front of me in the back seat of my moms car, staring silently out the window at the open land. We were on our way back from my Grandmas house, who conveniently lived 4 hours away. We still had 2 more hours to go till we were home and the longer I sat here, the most restless I became. I watched as the sun began to set, casting orange and pink lights around the open land. Resting my head against the door, the vibrations of the car tickled my nose, and I struggled to get comfortable. The sun had finally drifted beyond sight and I watched as the colors faded while the stars began to peek out of hiding. I finally decided the best way for me to pass the time was to sleep, however the seat I sat in was single, therefore making it impossible for me to lay down. "Mom?" I called toward the drivers seat. "I'm gonna go to the back to sleep, kay?"

She look back through the rear view mirror, "Okay, just push that stuff aside."

I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed over to back, brushing aside junk and paper. I grabbed a blanket I had taken for such purposes and bundled it up, using it as a pillow. I laid my head down and curled up in fetal position. There wasn't much room, but just enough for me to get comfortably. I sighed deeply. Right away my eyes slowly began to feel heavy and I drifted into sleep.

I slowly began to gain consciousness, yet protested this, having wanting to sleep for just a bit long. I kept my eyes closed in the hope to fall back to sleep. However I began noticed voices: Unfamiliar voices with anxious nervous tones. "Dean is gonna be pissed." A worried male voice said. "He'll get over it." replied and older voice. I didn't panic assuming that these voices were coming from a movie my brother must be watching, an began to attempt to fall back asleep again.

"Bobby, this is probably one of the stupidest things we have ever done!" The younger voice urged.

"Don't you think I know the idgit? But She's the only hope we got!"

I began to listen again, my curiosity getting the best of me. I tried to determine what movie was playing.

"I mean, this-" Suddenly a sound of a door opening halted the man's sentence.

"So I got nothing down at the station. How about you? Find anything?" This was a new deeper voice. There was a sound of keys being dropped on the table then silence. After concentrating on these voices for so long, I slowly began to become fully conscious, but didn't open my eyes just yet, still trying to determine what the movie was, without looking.

"Who's tha-." The deep voice stopped mid sentence, "You...you guy's didn't..."

The younger voice cut in, "Dean, just listen to us for a sec, listen for just a second."

"Sam, I've been trying not to be too rough on you since you've remembered hell, but this is just to far. This is kidnapping! How stupid can you get!"

The deeper voice's yell was loud and fierce. It felt real, the sound was everywhere, it didn't sound like a movie anymore. I began to realize I was warm. I was covered, yet my head rested on something soft, and I only brought that one blanket so it couldn't be it. I opened my eyes. I let my eyes focus at the image in front of me. I was laying in a bed, I must have been laying on the opposite side of conversation because I didn't see anyone in view. I looked around the unfamiliar room at the pale walls and tacky bed sheets. Then a key word clicked in my head, "Kidnapping."

I shot up and screamed, facing the 3 mystery men. The tallest guy had a concerned look in his puppy dog eyes. His hair was long and parted down the middle, he was incredibly handsome, He had soft features and caring eyes, though in those eyes I could sense pain, unimaginable pain. An older man was the type of truck driver type of guy. He had a truckers hat on, and a think beard. The last guy had an angry yet worried expression on his face, and he was beautiful. He had cropped hair and sculpted feature. He somehow he looked familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on it. He looked at me, his expression began to change, his eyes softened and began widened in surprise.

The taller guy step forward, "Please don't scream, please let us explain!"

I scooted frantically away from him, "Where am I! Who are you!" The voice that came out my mouth was different. It was mine, but it sounded different. I began to realize I was in bed. I jumped out, paniced. My head began to race to horrifying conclusions.

"Did..did you...oh god...please no.." I wrapped my arms around my self.

"No, no! We didn't! We arn't going to hurt you, please let me explain!" his eyes sincere and frantic. I felt like crying, but didn't. I didn't want to show them my fear, I was too stubborn for that. There was a long pause. My frantic eyes scanned the room. I didn't know where my family was, or where I was, I could tell I was in a motel room however, but that was all. I looked back at the tallest one, his puppy dog eyes filled with guilt and concern.

As I held my self I felt something strange. I looked down at my body noticing I was wearing a hospital gown. "What the.." I then noticed a key point, I was wearing nothing underneath. My heart dropped to my stomach and I yelped as I ran to bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Why am I...what...what is going on!" I stammered. I looked down at the gown in shock, examining my self. There was something different though. This was my body, yet it was different. The shape, the height, it was wrong. I slowly looked up and made my way over to the mirror. I looked into the reflection. My mind tried to process the image in front of me. This woman who stood in front of me, had long wavy brown hair. Her lips full and her features grown. She was me. This woman was _me_.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it me for extra protection. I slowing stumbled out of the bathroom. I could barely process everything. My knees felt shaky and my head began to spin. "I'm dreaming," I tried to convince my self. I looked up at them and shook my head, "I'm dreaming, right? This is a dream."

The tallest one stood up, walked over and pick up a bag that laid in the corner of the room. He walked toward me, handing it to me. "Put these on."

I just looked at him in a daze, waiting to wake up from this extraordinary dream.

I walked to the bathroom, even if this was a dream I wasn't going to be naked. I opened the bag and dressed in the clothes that was presented me. It wasn't much, just the basic's. Under wear, jeans and a top. As I dressed I couldn't help but notice how everything felt so incredibly real. The feeling of my bare feat as they touch the icy tile floor. The feeling as I slip on the clothes and the way it brushed against my skin. This was all to real, I wasn't a dream.

I walked over to the mirror again. I stared at the impossible image in front of me. This woman looked as if she was in her early twenties. I waved a hand infront of the mirror incase it was an illusion. I touch my face, trying to comprehend it.

"Can you come out now?" A voice called from the other side of the door, "We aren't going to hurt you, I promise. Let us explain"

It went silent again, and I went back to looking at this reflection, _my_ reflection. "How is this possible?" I shook my head then looked toward the door. I needed answers. I started for it, and swung it open fiercely. "Who are you?" Sam took a step back, surprised by my aggressive change in behavior.

"I-I'm Sam. That's Bobby," He gestured to the older man, and then to the other man "and this is my brother Dean. You see, me, my brother and Bobby are hunters." He sat down in a chair and claps his hands together, "But we arn't just your average hunters, we…we hunt...very different things..." He began to explain, He spoke of such incredible, horrifying things. He explained an apocalypse, angels, demons, and monsters. He told me every nightmare, every fear, every shadow that seem to move within the corner of your eye, was real. He began explained a fight between Lucifer and Michael, everything leading up to Castiel and Purgatory. He finished and we all stood silent, not knowing what to say.

I didn't believe a word he was saying, it was too ridiculous. But as we stood there in the silence and as I looked into his eyes, the words he spoke and the things he claimed were written in those eyes. Every lose, every heartache, it was there. It was real.

"...you've been to ...heaven?"

He looked up and managed a small smile, "Yes."

"and..." I looked at back and forth between Dean and Sam, "been to...hell?"

Sam seem to cringe, then nodded, "Yes."

I could tell now where all that pain I sensed in his eyes came from. I didn't want to imagine such things were possible. How could this all be possible. He looked down at his hands, and tighten his grip on the other.

We stayed silent. These boy's...these were some incredible, unlucky, lucky boy's.

"I..." I took a step toward him, still afraid, but my sympathy over powered my fear. He still had his head down. I hesitated for a moment, then reached out and placed a hand gently on the side of his face, "I'm so sorry." He looked up at me in amazement, his eyes still filled with pain. "I'm so very sorry. Nobody should have to go through the things you all have been through." I looked around at Bobby and Dean. I pulled my hand away from Sam face and walked over to the bed. "Okay…now explain this," I gestured to all of me.

Sam ran his hands through his hair then looked up at with me with a sympathetic expression, "I..well.."

The older man, Booby cut in. "You might want to sit down."

I looked at him uneasy eyes. "I'm sure if I can handle that story, I can handle this one." He exchanged a glance with the boys and then looked back at me. "7 years ago you were in car accident." I stared dumbly at him, "You died that night."

I stared at him, almost wanting to laugh at the ridiculous things he stated, but as I stared in his eyes, I could tell he was deadly serious. "What do you mean I died," I chuckled nervously.

"Just that."

"I'm standing right here? I'm not dead."

"You were brought back,"

"I don't understand…"

"7 years ago, at the very same night on which you died, a shooting star was seen falling out of the sky." He paused than continued. "This star…was a falling angel. Right above where you died another shooting star had landed, that angels grace. Grace is pure creation and life. It hit you, and you absorbed it grace, bringing you back to life."

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for the part where he would say, 'Just kidding' but it never happened. "Thats crazy..I didn't..I couldn't.."

He continued, " You were in a coma for 7 years, and today is the day you woke up."

I shook my head at this accusation, "Why am I here then, why am I not with my family? My family would be there when I wake up, they should know I'm awake?" I just accepted this impossibility. I didn't have any other explanation for the dramatic change in my reflection. 7 years? I wanted to see my family. I haven't been awake in 7 years? I couldn't imagine how horrible these years have been for my family. I need to see them. I stared at Bobby, waiting for a response, but he stayed silent. I could slowly feel my stomach turned inside out. "Bobby…where's my family…"

"They... nobody survived the crash…"

I could hear my blood pulse through my head. My legs felt as if they were knocked out from under me. I couldn't breathe. I stumbled to the bed and sat down. "This.…please. This can't be real, I…" I could handle the insane story's, I could handle the coma, I could handle my appearance, I could even handle the truth about our nightmare…but this nightmare I couldn't accept. This was my worst nightmare, the worst nightmare imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grace

I stood outside the motel room, I stared up at the stars above. As much as I want to, I wouldn't allow my self to cry. I yearned for this to be all a big hoax. I yearned to embrace them, and tell them how much I loved them. Tears would just be an admission that they were gone.

I thought about the boys that sat inside in the motel room. Bobby had left an hour ago, saying he had business to take care so it was just Sam and Dean. They have been waiting patiently inside for me until I was ready to come back and talk to them. I should just run, there was no one stopping me. They couldn't see me now, I could just run now and never look back…

But I won't. I couldn't. Where would I go? I had no family. No aunts and uncles, the only one who was alive was my grandmother, but I have no idea if she was even alive. It's been 7 years… Yesterday, I was a normal 17 year old girl. Now I'm a 24 year old orphan. I looked up to the sky. The dark sky was spotted with soft, comforting lights. There's no use sitting here feeling sorry for my self.

I looked back to the motel room door, The best thing to do now was to face them and try to get better understand to what was happening.

I took a deep breathe and started toward the door. I turn the knob and cautiously entered the room.

Inside sat Sam and Dean. They sat at the table, surrounded with papers. Sam typed away on his computer and Dean scratched his head as he scanned the paper for information. They noticed my presence and stopped what they were doing. Sam stood up and walked over to me, "Hey, how are you?"

He was much taller than I originally thought, but with him standing right in front of me I could see how dramatically tall he really was. "Fine." I answered, without any emotion. I didn't know how I was feeling right now. With all things considered, a little overwhelmed would have been a better word.

He looked at me with sincere eyes, yet skeptically of my answer. "Okay," He said finally.

Dean walked over, I watch him. His soft eyes and full lips, they all seem so familiar yet I couldn't place my finger on it. He noticed me studying him. His eyes caught mine and they flashed with a hint of embarrassment. He coughed and looked away to Sam, "Alright Sammy, you're the one who kidnapped the girl. So you get to deliver the final punch line." He smacked him on the back and sat down on the couch. I stared at them, confused. What more was there to tell me? Sam glared his brother then turned back to me.

"There's…." He paused, "There's is more we haven't told you yet." He hesitated. and stared at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I glared at him, my patience wearing thin. "Okay, seriously just tell me everything already. I'm not in the mood for suspense. It's like ripping off a bandaid, do it quickly."

Sam's winced at my sudden snap at him. He composed him self quickly though, understanding why I did it. "The Grace that you absorbed, like we said, was one of an angels. An Angel's Grace is an angels everything, all its power and you absorbed it. However, knowing that grace is pure creation, it is indeed a very _very _powerful force. It gave you life but it also could have killed you. That sort of power is too much for human's to hold. Yet you abosorbed it."

I stopped him, "So what you think I'm not human?"

He shook his head, "No, we know that there are some select few..and when I mean few, I mean very few, who can handle such power. …You are one of those few. When you absorbed the grace," He paused and looked back at Dean as if reassuring of what he was about to tell me was ok. He looked back at me and continued "You aborted all of the angels power."

" 'And with great power comes great responsibility?' Where is this going? I don't understand, _powers_? I don't have any powers. I don't feel any different." I looked down at my body, they only thing that was different was my age.

Dean chuckled and Sam glared at him again. "Well _power_, We don't know exactly what _powers, _but you have them. Angels are bond to heaven, they must follow Gods commands, and if not, they're power can be taken away. But you are human..with an angels power. You have all the power without the commands." He paused for a moment than continued, "You are a human angel"


End file.
